With or Without You
by Hiroko Maruyama
Summary: Quatre planned on a somewhat peaceful life after the war. But when two new enemy suits pop up to star another war, things start going downhill. Please RR!


Hello, all. This is Hiroko Maruyama. This is my first Gundam Wing fic, but I've written other things before. And, of course, please read and review!! 

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Gundam Wing. I own Sayako though! There's a plus. But no, I own nothing but my fanfic.

Notes: okay, so the timeline will be screwed up a bit. Everyone's 15, 'cept Sayako is 14, and Trowa is 15. It takes place after the series ends.

  
Some people can wake up, and see the sun shining, birds singing. They wake up ready for the day before them. These people have a wonderful disposition all morning long, not once  
complaining or making a noise. When the day does not start sunny, these people make the morning shine. 

These people obviously are on some kinda lithium.

Because Quatre Raberba Winner was NOT a morning person. Nowhere near it in fact. He wakes up, and sees the way too bright sun and the god awful singing of those annoying birds.  
Quatre is crabby and cranky all morning long, and makes the morning dark even on the brightest day.

But then again, wouldn't you if you had HIS life?

Quatre will occasionally wake up full of vigor and life when he gets to sleep in. But not this morning. No, this morning, at 4 frickin' 30 in the morning, Quatre was woken up by a loud  
beeping noise. And I'm not talking about your average alarm clock. We're talking HELP WE'RE ALL-GONNA-DIE-IF-YOU-DON'T-WAKE-UP-kinda beep. Groaning his  
disapproval, Quatre swings his legs over the side of his bed, and slowly starts to get dressed while mumbling, "yeah, yeah, I heard ya already." As he throws on his vest and fixes his  
piloting goggles on his head, he slowly pushes the door open and walks down a side staircase to the basement.

"ALL RIGHT ALREADY!!!! I'M UP!!!! YOU HAPPY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Quatre slams his fist down on the alarm off button on the launch panel. He punches in the launch codes while covering a yawn with his hand, tears forming at the corner of his eyes from  
the yawn. Slowly and grudgingly, he trudges to the bottom of his mobile suit, pushes the button to let the ladder down, and slowly rides up to his cock pit. As the panels light up and the  
mobile suit starts up, Quatre winces at all the bright lights around him. Finally, he starts to properly wake up as the Sandrock sets off into flight.

CHAPTER ONE: AT THE BEGINNING

Despite the trauma of waking up, Quatre's mood changed immediately as he received information on why the alarm went off. A mobile suit was stranded out in the middle of nowhere,  
sending out a distress signal. This kind of call didn't come that much, but Quatre always took his job seriously. For, ever since the war ended, he'd been working for the UAF, helping to  
calm rebellious groups. He was happy to do it, to help atone for the sins he committed during the war, and he had more than an adequate amount of resources, since the Natural Resources  
colony his family owned was back on its feet. And it wasn't like he wasn't capable of it. He WAS a former Gundam pilot, after all (well, technically, he still was a gundam pilot, seeing as  
he still piloted the Sandrock, but that's besides the point) But all these morning calls was just getting out of control. 

Quatre came to the area where the distress signal had come from. There was a battered mobile doll suit lying next to a rock. Quatre rushed over, opening up the communications link.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

There was non response. Odd, maybe the communications link wasn't working. Oh well, he thought, one more try.

"I said, are you okay?"

Suddenly, a steely computer voice came over the intercom. Quatre knew this tactic: the default computer voice disguises a person's identity.

"You must die."

There was no time to react. The so-called broken down mobile suit lunged at him, weapon drawn. Though the suit looked rather beaten on the outside, it still had a lot of life in it. Its only  
weapon was a beam saber, but it handled it with ease and mastery, as if they'd done it their whole life. Quatre, though very comfortable in his dear Sandrock, had a hard time keeping up  
with all the enemies strikes and blocks. 

It was odd. The mobile suit wasn't one Quatre had seen before. Sure, it looked a bit like a mobile doll, but it was completely red, and the beam saber it used was longer. No time to admire  
what kind of suit it is, Quatre thought to himself. Let's just work on surviving for now. 

"Maguanacs, do you copy? I need backup." No response. Well, he thought, at least the message will wake them up and hopefully they'll get here before I'm little more than a charred piece  
of dirt.

The enemy mobile suit kept up its attack, not faltering once. Obviously, this would not be an easy battle. However, try as he might, Quatre couldn't get a single attack in.  
~~~~

Now, Quatre was starting to tire. The Sandrock was running out of energy, and Quatre could feel the ache in his brain from staring at a screen too hard. However, his enemy didn't seem  
to be tiring at all. If they were, then they sure did mask it well. 

Quatre's guard slipped for a second. Seeing its opportunity, his opponent slashed down hard on his shoulder. Quatre screamed in pain as the panels around him began to emit electricity.  
Sandrock fell hard on the ground. Somehow, the mobile doll wannabe seemed a lot bigger from the ground. Frantic with fear, Quatre pressed all the buttons on his Sandrock. "Come on,  
Dammit, MOVE!!!" , but everything was dead. Slowly, his enemy's beam saber raised right above his gundam, ready for the kill.

"Die."

The beam was stopped somehow by a force field of sorts. The sword, and user, were repelled back by the shield.

What the hell was that? wondered Quatre. No matter. He was alive, and that's what counted, right?

A different mobile suit flew up in front of Quatre, also inside the shield. Funny, he thought. I didn't sense this suit come up, and usually Sandrock will at least beep if there's anything  
within a 20-mile radius of me. 

Remembering his manners, Quatre switched on his intercom, the only thing left working, and asked this new mobile suit, "Are you okay?"

There was no response. "I said, are you okay?" he repeated.

"I'm fine, just shut up, and stay behind me. I'm tired and don't know how long I'll be able to keep this shield up." replied another steely computer voice, this time belonging to the new  
mobile suit. Quatre obeyed. 

This new mobile suit also looked like a mobile doll, but it was completely sky blue. There was nothing to hold up a force field, yet it was holding a shield all the same. The red suit backed  
up, and pointed its hand at them. The hand slowly started to change until it resembled the blaster rifle used by Gundam Zero. It locked on, then fired. The shield stopped it from hitting them, but he could hear one of the computer voices grunting from holding the shield.  
Finally, the shield broke with a small explosion and the blue suit took the full force of the impact. The left side of the cockpit was burned off, revealing the pilot within. 

Of course, the shield didn't break without effects on the red suit. It was knocked back when the shield broke, and was temporarily stunned. Quatre, knowing that in either cockpit he had  
the same possibility of survival, ran over to the blue suit's cockpit to check if they were all right. When he got there, Quatre was rather surprised at what he saw.

A girl lay in the cockpit, light blue hair spread across the seat of the cockpit. The left side of her shirt was singed off, while the right side remained intact. Her arm had been singed in the blast, leaving it a bloody mess. She cracked an eye open and said,

"Ouch..."

To be continued.....

  
Yah yah, cliffhanger. And the first chapter too. But that's how they get us, you know. TEMPTATION!!!!! Bwa hah hah hah hah haaaaaa!!!!! Well, please read and review and I should have the next chapter up soon. 


End file.
